En lo Profundo de la Oscuridad
by supermei
Summary: La historia es basada en Roxas, él narra su historia sobre cómo se siente ser un Nobody. Habla sobre sus sentimientos de dolor por la pérdida de sus amigos Axel y Xion; y el cómo cayó a una oscuridad que no tenía salida.


**En lo profundo de la oscuridad**

¿Cuántas veces había visto esa escena?, ¿cuántas veces los había visto estar allí compartiendo? Veinte, treinta o quizás hasta más de cincuenta, realmente ya perdí la cuenta. Al verlos a ellos tres disfrutando de su vida sin nada que los preocupara, me hace muy feliz, sin embargo, también siento la tristeza invadiendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo, una nostalgia que por más que quisiera alejarla nunca la podría sacar de mi cabeza.

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Es qué alguien se ha preocupado por cómo me siento? ¿Es qué no tengo derecho de ser feliz? La respuesta obvia es No **,** porque yo no tengo derecho, no tengo un corazón, yo soy nada, yo soy nadie, yo soy algo que nunca debió existir o mejor dicho, yo no existo, yo soy un _Nobody._

Es por eso que me encuentro en esta situación, añorando aquellos tiempos donde el dolor que siento ahora no estaba presente. Pero la pregunta es, si no tengo corazón ¿por qué duele tanto? Desde que puedo recordar, siempre me pregunto ¿qué es lo que realmente soy? Axel me decía que él mismo no lo sabía, pero que yo era diferente.

El dolor se intensifica, cuando me vienen los recuerdos de mi vida en la Organización XIII. Ver a Sora, Riku y Kairi juntos como amigos, contemplando todas las tardes el atardecer en la isla, me trae a la época donde Axel, Xion y yo nos encontrábamos después de una misión en la torre de reloj, para ver el ocaso de Villa Crepúsculo, y sin falta comiendo un helado de _sal marina_ _._

Por mucho dolor que siento, yo no puedo odiar a Sora, ese peli castaño ojos azules, con su sonrisa tomó una parte de mí. Entiendo por qué él es el elegido y no yo. Él tiene esa aura que ilumina todo a su paso, por su corazón puro lleno únicamente de luz, a diferencia de mí que solo soy Oscuridad. No poseo su sonrisa, su carisma y mucho menos su luz, no tengo el optimismo que lo caracteriza, él siempre dice "Todo va a estar bien" Pero realmente no lo estaba, por lo menos no para mí.

Mi destino es siempre permanecer dentro de Sora, junto con su alma; eso es algo que no soporto, no le echo la culpa al castaño, pero siendo sincero, quiero volver a tener a lo que antes se podía considerase vida. No obstante ¿Quién soy yo para querer tener algo llamado vida? No puedo, porque no existo, soy un fallo.

 _Nobody_ una palabra que he escuchado tan a menudo desde que tengo conciencia, al principio no entendía su significado pero ahora deseo que esa palabra no me defina. Quiero ser un chico normal como Hayner, ir a la escuela, hacer la tarea, tener vacaciones de verano y siempre estar con mis amigos. No el estar aquí lamentándome de que dedique mi poca existencia al exterminio de los Heartless para ayudar a un loco enamorado de una luna en forma de corazón. Mi estado es tan deprimente que seguro que si Axel me viera sacaría un chiste solo con el motivo de animarme.

Axel, mi primer mejor amigo. No puedo decir mucho del cómo nos conocimos, él siempre estuvo allí para mí aunque solo fuera por hacer de mi niñera. Después llegó Xion era tan tímida que ni hablaba, hubo momentos que pensé que ni podía, a palabras del pelirrojo ella no parecía un zombi como yo al llegar a la organización. Nuestros momentos juntos estaban llenos de alegría y cuando algo malo sucedía nos invadía la tristeza, bueno lo más cercano a esos sentimientos.

Daría lo que fuera por volverlos a ver. Odio mi destino, odio que no pudiera despedirme de Axel cuando dio su vida por Sora y lo que más odio es el saber que no los podré volver a ver. La noticia de la muerte de Axel fue igual de dura que cuando fue al Castillo del Olvido, la diferencia es que allí tenía las esperanzas de que llegara a la torre de reloj con un helado, la cual así fue, pero la segunda vez, cuando lo vi en el piso a través de los ojos de Sora supe que su muerte era definitiva. Allí volví a experimentar lo que son las lágrimas, todo lo que hizo fue para volver a verme y aunque no supiera que podía verle, le gritaba todo lo que realmente significa para mí, pero todo era en vano, ya que no podía escuchar ni una sola palabra ni tampoco ver una sola lágrima.

Después de eso me sentí muy perdido, mucho más perdido que antes, me hundí en lo más profundo de la oscuridad sin un rastro de una tenue luz, estaba lleno de odio, dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza. Irónico ¿no? Siendo un _nobody_. Llegué a odiar a Sora, lo culpaba de la muerte de mi mejor amigo, detestaba que él diera su vida por defenderlo, pues, ayudar al elegido significaba salvar al mundo, un deseo muy egoísta de mi parte el querer dejar morir al castaño, pero no teniendo ya nada, tenía todo el derecho ser egoísta, porque además de Axel y Xion ¿quién se preocupó por mí?

Seguidamente me encontré con Sora, descargué todo mi odio y sufrimiento en él, una batalla que significó mucho para mí, no quería aceptar que él es el elegido entre los dos, por eso decidí vengarme, no obstante, durante la pelea me di cuenta que él no tenía la culpa de nada, yo nací de él, él tiene todo el derecho de vivir y ser el salvador del mundo. Al final de la pelea me confié, creí que lo había derrotado pero en el momento más inoportuno dio su último golpe, en ese momento fue en que abrí mis ojos hacia la realidad y entendí algo que siempre estuvo ahí.

Ese fue el momento en que pude despedirme de Axel, era extraño pero de repente estaba sentado en la torre de reloj junto con él, cuando hablamos comprendí que yo soy Sora y que nuestras almas forman uno, estoy seguro que Sora encontrará las respuestas de todas mis dudas sobre lo que es poseer un corazón, y que por supuesto en un futuro podré volver a ver mis mejores amigos Axel y Xion. Por eso cuando me despedí le dije "Nos vemos luego, Axel" lo cual él respondió con un "Nos vemos luego compañero" seguido de esto una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas y nos disolvimos en luz. Esas fueron nuestras últimas palabras.

En lo más profundo de mí oscuridad llego una radiante luz que iluminó todo, esa luz fue proyectada por la gran sonrisa del pelicastaño. El odio, dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza se desvanecieron al igual que la oscuridad, dándome en su lugar una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y esperanza. En ese momento entendí que Sora es "Un buen otro yo" y que el castaño es la luz que ilumina a los mundos y evitará que la oscuridad se apodere de ellos.

Sora le sonríe a Kairi y esta le devuelve la sonrisa. Viendo a través de Sora vi la imagen de la chica que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo, le sonreí y le dije -Porque el destino de los Nobody no es únicamente diluirse en la oscuridad ¿no es cierto Namine?

-Tienes razón Roxas- me sonríe y luego mira el horizonte -mientras nos tengamos el uno con el otro no estaremos solos- toma un silencio y prosigue -sé que pronto Sora encontrará las respuestas de todo.

-No puedo esperar para ver a Xion y Axel, mis mejores amigos- y mi vista se pierde en los últimos rayos rojos del sol.

Fin.


End file.
